


【宇龙】诊疗记录

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *没预警，就，祝姐妹中秋节假期…第三天快乐（？）*第一人称视角，全文1w+，食用愉快~*请勿上升真人





	【宇龙】诊疗记录

**Author's Note:**

> *没预警，就，祝姐妹中秋节假期…第三天快乐（？）  
*第一人称视角，全文1w+，食用愉快~  
*请勿上升真人

——————————————

0

那个带着渔夫帽的男人摘了口罩坐在我面前的椅子上时，我正趴在电脑前玩系统自带的蜘蛛纸牌。

助理已经有两周多时间没有向我汇报预约的访客了，这可以算是我工作十几年最清闲的一段时间，还有点小小的挫败感，毕竟作为一个给医生收拾烂摊子，被心理医生视作最终杀手锏的睡眠诊疗师，没人让我去和夜里那些扰人清梦的小东西打交道，我还真不太习惯。

刚对上那双眼睛时我就被里面的红血丝吓了一跳，还没开口询问就已经在计算眼前这个人大概有多久没睡好觉又跑了多少家相关的治疗中心求医无果后才从不知道哪里知道了我的诊所。

不得不说，尽管这样对前来治疗的人貌似不太尊重，但他们的过程之艰辛很好的满足了我的职业自信。

1

“你好，我是你的诊疗师，”我从一旁的抽屉里拿出助理给的预约记录本，最新的一页上只有两个名字堪堪的挂在上面，少得可怜的人数不免让我有些揪心，“请你先报一下姓名。”

那时那个男人才算是真正抬起了头，随手摘掉了帽子，抚了抚稍微有些乱的几根呆毛，宽大的眼袋下是看起来连动都懒得动一下的嘴角，正竭尽所能的向我挤出一个微笑。

“你好，我是白宇，宇宙的宇。”

“你不是叫白澜吗？” 我看了眼预约表上的名字，这或许又是一个找别人给他预约报姓名的主。

“不好意思啊医生，我是个演员，平时公司盯得紧，”他有些歉意的笑了笑，眼角的细纹看着愈发明显，“您看我今天都没带助理什么的，我自己偷偷跑过来的，您理解吧，就是这个，他被人拍到的话，不太好。”

之前确实也常有大明星来我这治疗，无非就是因为黑粉营销号各方混战影响的睡不着觉，我就去那些人的梦里动些手脚让他们再也无心干这事儿，还有一些就比较心虚，因为是他们本人为了热度干的事儿，于良心不安才夜里难眠，找我其实也就没什么用，顶多是让他们能睡着，睡着之后再去他们的梦里搞搞事，噩梦因子梦魇因子统统倒进去就完事儿了，反正我只负责让你睡着，只要不醒来就算我完成任务，至于睡着的时候辛不辛苦害不害怕，那都与我无关。

我看着眼前这个满脸倦容但还不时冲我点头微笑的男人一时有些恍惚，这和之前那些包裹的严严实实，除了回答问题时说两句话以外和我基本不多说一句的明星大腕儿气场明显不同，大概是不太出名所以还比较接地气的原因，没来由的让我感到亲近。 

“没问题，你放心，我有职业操守，保密工作是一定严密的，而相应的——”

我放下手中的本子，从椅子上站起来，两手撑在他肩膀两边十厘米宽的位置，不算宽厚的肩膀刚好遮住从窗户照向他脸的光线，逆着光盯着他的眼睛。

“你要配合我，我问什么你都得如实回答。”

他眼神中有一瞬的慌乱被我敏锐的捕捉到，轻微眯起来传达出些许迷惑，我思忖着这个看起来少说三十岁却在预约时虚报二十七岁的人大概还有别的什么想要瞒着我。

“我这里是通过什么方式治疗你心里清楚，询问你无非是出于医生对自己患者主观意愿的尊重罢了，但如果有什么你没告诉我的事被我查清楚，治疗效果会出现很大的偏差，后果要自负。”

“嘿嘿您放心，您问什么我肯定回答。”那人挠了挠头，转瞬即逝的不安被憨憨的笑声替代，忽而挺直的后背就像是突然被老师点名的小学生，一副保证完成任务的样子让我不禁笑出了声，估计不是什么坏心眼的人，但这让我对他睡不好的原因产生了更浓厚的兴趣。

“那好，你多大了？”

“二十七呀，我预约的时候不是写了嘛？”

……

2

仔细端详了半天我大概才从他不那么整齐的胡须中隐约看到了一点年轻人的影子，而刚被我注意到的格子衫和破洞裤让我确定了他应该就是二十七岁，只不过看着有些老气而已。

“好的，基本信息就问完了，剩下的你就不要当我是医生，你随便把我当什么都行，当朋友最好，”我脱下一身白大褂，叠好放进抽屉里，把蓝色窗帘换了一面，用花露水掩盖了一下有点刺鼻的药水味，努力营造出一种适合让他放松的氛围。

“呃……医生您这品味……看着和您气场不太搭啊哈哈。”

他环顾四周有些尴尬的干笑了两声，嘴角抽搐着努力不发出太大声音，我看了眼他不那么自然的表情又看了眼周围粉粉嫩嫩的还带着星光灯饰的房间，心里把助理换的房间配件骂了几十遍，但也只能赔上笑容

“抱歉，助理最近有点忙，嗯，没注意换错了。”

“哈哈没事没事，粉色的还挺可爱的。”

他从椅子上坐起来走向旁边的沙发上，双手背在头后倒了下去，柔软的布面被压出一个弧度，身型曲线向我暴露无疑，这种小白杨一样的男星还带点大叔气质，在当今小鲜肉众多的娱乐圈里还真不多见。

“最近都忙些什么啊？拍戏？”

“哎，对，上个月刚杀青一部戏，最近还在休整。”

大概是身下的的衣服扣子垫着人不舒服，他把衣服拽了拽，调整了一下角度，眼神依然在房间里游荡。

“结果拍完戏反倒睡不好了，这二十来天我晚上能睡着的机会屈指可数。”

我心里暗暗感叹一句可怜，但他尽管眼圈很重，皮肤状态看着也不那么好，却完全不像是二十多天没睡过觉的人。二十多天不睡觉，那他应该也没机会一个人偷跑到这里来了。

“不过我白天倒是睡得很好，搞得我像是被人强制倒了时差一样过得和人不一样，您说我又不能真真的白天睡觉晚上不睡，我白天也很忙的啊。”

他起身喝了口水，又躺回去翘起二郎腿，颇为无奈的看着天花板陷入沉默。

夜间入睡困难，白天睡眠正常，说明大概不是自己心理的原因。而刚拍完戏就出现了这种情况很大程度上意味着这个问题和这部戏脱不了干系。我起身开了空调，刚入夏的上海就已经出了暑热的苗头，开窗通风根本就是在促进热量的正常流动。

“看来那部戏对你影响挺大啊，说说看？”

“可惜了我还不能说，我也有职业操守的，不能剧透。”他一脸俏皮的看着我，学着我刚刚的语气给职业操守四个字加了重音，“其实你去网上搜都能搜到的，改编的网络小说，叫镇魂。”

外面一阵大风吹开了纱窗，这才提醒我刚开了空调忘记了关窗，窗户外的树枝正随着风声晃动着，明晃晃的树叶看得我有些眼花。

“镇魂？悬疑惊悚？”

如果真是这样那大概是被拍摄的时候什么脏东西缠上了，我这里可还真管不了那种事。

“不是，怎么说呢，原来是，现在不是。”

“他以前还是个耽美剧呢，肯定不能播啊，就连同世界观架构一并改了，都市奇幻剧。”

我也是听说过耽美剧的，上学那会儿同性恋研究我也做过不少，只是后来发现我擅长的东西和科学似乎不沾边，也就不再占人家的学位名额，装着一肚子科学知识跑到这里来干着不科学的事情。

也不是说我反科学，上古时代的神话传说为什么那么流行，就是因为当时人不能解释的东西太多，索性就用神话表现出来，许多在现代人看都是随随便便拿高中知识解决的现象。现在的那些灵异事件大概就之于上古神话吧，用科学解决不了而已，时候到了自然能看个清楚，也就不分什么科学反科学了。

所以这改编改整体世界的架构就足以体现认知的缺陷和包容力度的不足，而耽美改编……

“耽美改编？加了女主吗？”

“那哪儿能啊，耽美剧加女主那大概是不想要收视率了，非要说女主估计就只能是为数不多女性角色中最强势但单身的那个了，本质还是磕cp的。”他看我不太懂，端着杯子又走回来坐到我对面，“磕什么呢？当然是兄弟情。”

兄弟情？

3

解释半天我才算明白了所谓的这个耽改剧改了什么，就是把爱情改成了友情，依然是愿意同生共死的那种至交，只是原先不止交心罢了。

“那你拍戏时什么感觉？尴尬吗？”

“刚开始还真有点，和我搭戏的男演员长得好看，演技好的没话说，就是比较慢热，没熟起来时总有种，怎么说呢，就相亲时候那种感觉你能想来吧。”

一米八几的大小伙在椅子上缩成一团，唯独细长的胳膊激动地挥舞着，肢体语言一看就是比较活泛的类型。

“就和一个你不熟悉的人谈恋爱……”

“等等你不是说是兄弟情吗？”我及时止住了他马上就要飘的不过审的话，试图用这短暂的空白时间把事情分清楚。

“这是耽改剧啊，就算是兄弟，你也不能演得太直了，你知道有个词叫ooc吧，算了说了你估计也不知道，就是不符合人设。”他把凳子向前挪了挪，有点来劲的继续解释，“这原著里面的人呢除了行事过程中展现出的性格，还有一大部分非常重要的人设就体现在两个人对对方的爱里，你要是演得太直太坦坦荡荡，那角色就不完整了，所以我们就得在能过审的前提下，把对方当成是那个自己最爱的人。”

我其实不清楚这是个怎样的剧，里面有一些怎样的人，他们之间的关系如何，这些演员又是怎么表现这种不可言说的隐晦的爱意的，这不是我的专业，也不是我用不科学方法能了解到的硬性知识。

茶凉了，我起身去饮水机前重新泡了一壶，已经发黄的绿色小尖打着旋在玻璃杯里上下漂浮，又垂直沉入水底，身后的人一直在转动椅子，沉默中却一直用指甲敲击着椅子把手，无意识但有节奏地发出声响，仿佛他此时不是在和我聊天，而是在回味拍戏时的那几个月。

“那后来呢？后来熟悉了还尴尬吗？”

我端了茶给他，他抿了一口喊声烫就暂时放在桌边，“那当然不尴尬了啊，我哥演技实在好，和他对戏我简直能一秒入戏我给你说。”

“你哥？那个演员比你年龄大？”

“是，大两岁，长得比我年轻，白白净净的，书生气质很明显，招人喜欢。”

“那招你喜欢吗？”

敏锐的抓住一点后的追问被片刻地沉默回答，他抬头看我的眼神多了几分复杂，本来就不怎么精神的人现在更显得暗淡，表情大概是纠结，又或许是茫然。

这里面一定有什么问题。

4

当天的预约时间有限，我依然没搞清楚问题的症结所在，要直接通过暴力手段自然可以直接回答他失眠的原因，但我说过，我需要尊重患者的主观意愿，让他自己提供信息再由我解决问题，否则实际解决好的问题不一定是最好的结果。

我下了班和助理去楼下吃了顿饭，他一直跟在我身边帮我打下手，但却从来没学会过我不科学诊疗的一招一式，我也不怪他，毕竟这种好像有点违背伦理道德的事情不是每个人都受得住别人的眼光。就拿同行来说，好一点的觉得我是在灵活运用科学知识，再不济也是运气好，脑子灵光才能解决他们解决不了的问题，但是大多数普通人一方面说我这些不科学的东西是假的，一方面又说我是靠这些不科学的东西作弊才能比他们做的好，我也很好奇在他们看来我这本事到底是真是假。

但这世上真真假假的事情多了去了，被误解的又何止我一个。

助理把明天的预约拿给我看，不是白宇，大约今天是他最近唯一一次能够腾出来和我谈谈的空闲。

我看着预约表上挂着的第二个名字，口中不自觉读了出来。

朱仪珑，听起来是个好看的女孩子，或许还挺高，我在心中摹画着这个人的形象，可能只是个学生，明天刚好周五下午大约没课，会穿着校服偷偷跑来这里，也许是因为学习压力太大睡不着觉，也可能是喜欢上哪个班里的男孩子喜欢到彻夜难眠。

不过那会是一种怎样深刻的爱呢？我说不清，我过于冷血，理性占据了我判断力的全部位置，感性根本不存在于我的字典中，许是因为我缺这个，所以才对别人感性的部分敏感异常。

第二天我坐在办公室等待女孩儿的到来，却又等来一个男人。

这张脸看起来有些眼熟。

几乎是瞬间我就想起白宇走后我查找的那篇娱乐新闻，眼前这人不是别人，正是镇魂的双男主之一，朱一龙。

千万个说不清道不明的疑惑此时只化作我内心对实名预约制度的渴望，如果昨天就知道朱一龙也要来问诊，我也不会那么迷迷糊糊送白宇离开了。

“你好我是你的诊疗师，你是朱一龙？”

那人明显没想到我知道他的名字，有些不好意思的抿嘴笑了笑，“那个不好意思啊，因为我工作原因比较特殊所以没留真名，给您添麻烦了。”

我嘴上应着没关系，眼下已经迅速的把人观察了个遍。不得不感叹他要是真是个女孩儿估计也是个大美女，和昨天来的那个不修边幅的人不一样，他虽然眼看着眼圈也很深，皮肤还有些苍白，但却干干净净，果真就像白宇说的，白白净净一副书生样子，尤其是那双眼睛让我有些担心会不会溺在里面影响观察。估计是发现我一直盯着他看，从脖子到额头瞬间就红了一度。

还真是个容易害羞的人，怎么就能和昨天那个大不咧咧的白宇演情人呢？

“那好，你能来这里就应该知道我的治疗方法吧。”

他虎口张开撑了撑眼尾，触碰到皮肤的时候又像是想起了什么，讪讪的收起了手，放在自己的牛仔裤上前后搓动，我眼睁睁看着破洞上的一根根白线被卷起来又缩回去，不禁为他的裤子捏了一把汗。

“之前了解过，是之前同事介绍的，因为我已经有将近一个月没睡好觉了，去医院也看过，医生说没什么问题，休息一下就好了。”他终于肯把视线从自己的腿上移到我这里，有些无奈的笑笑，“可是我都睡不好怎么休息呢？”

又是将近一个月，又是晚上睡不好，我现在真的有些怀疑是不是剧组招了脏东西，要不然怎么两个男主都睡不好觉了呢？

“你先别着急，我这里呢需要先说清楚要求，我不会向任何人透露你来这里的任何消息，也绝对不会利用我的能力私自挖掘我想知道的信息，同时我也希望你能完全配合我，”我再次摆出惯有的架势，想要通过肢体行为给人心理暗示，可真正盯着那双看似无辜的眼眸时我突然感到一丝力不从心，“我希望你能知无不言，毫无隐瞒的回答我提出的问题。”

那人的眼睫毛眨了眨，歪头把半张脸暴露在我身体竭力挡住的光线中，说不上刻意却让我感到有点慌乱的狡黠，说话的气势瞬间弱了几分，“否则让我迫不得已亲自去找答案，会有可能是不好的结果。”

后半句后果自负被我硬生生咽了回去，我对着这张脸实在说不下狠话，不清楚是可怜他还是怕他，总归是不敢。

“您放心，我能说的我一定告诉您。”

坐回座位上才感觉少了那种压迫感，听到眼前人的回答我在心中暗笑，那什么能说什么又不能说呢？

果然美人容易成为人的软肋吧，即便他本身可能是一块你碰都碰不得的硬石头。

我照例切换了房间设施，想要通过环境的变化压制来自眼前那人不知从何而来的戾气，却被他微笑着制止了。

这是我第一次碰见希望在病房里和我交谈的病人，我看着他一脸镇定的样子，觉得我现在满脸的讶异才像是病人。

“抱歉医生，我，我就是不太习惯在别人家里给别人倒苦水，您可以理解我吗？”

窗外的光线被蓝色的窗帘遮住大半，我索性起身把它全部拉上，也不给人倒茶了，直接倒了一杯医院常有的盐水给他。

不就是不想被我沉浸在舒适环境中被潜意识催眠吗，不就是想让病房的环境时刻提醒自己是在看病吗，我完全能成全他。

看着柔柔弱弱是真的，想法挺多也是真的。

他不想让我知道什么呢？

5

我坐在我的位置上，久违的拿起了病历。一个本身就很薄的本子足以彰显我对病历有多么的不重视，不是我玩忽职守，我本身是不想把来我这的人叫病人的，我也不想被人称作医生。我不救死扶伤，我也不医治人心，我单纯用些把戏，给人扫扫不科学的东西，让人的睡眠更安稳些，那些来找我的人也明明不是有病，只是睡不着而已，又不是他们自己的原因。

不像有的人，醒着还不如睡过去。

“我是拍完戏后就开始晚上做梦，一天晚上能醒来十几次。”他从兜里取出来一张卫生纸擦了擦汗，我不去理会他的动作，点点头示意他继续说，心想不开空调后处于不舒适环境下的机体大概可以给出更多潜意识的反应。

“那你能大概讲述一下一般都梦到些什么吗？”

“那些梦我一醒来就完全想不起来了，晚上突然惊醒也完全不会想起刚刚做了什么，只觉得浑身冒汗。”

“你大概晚上不开空调吧……”我小声嘀咕了一句，抬头正好迎上他探寻的目光，“没什么，你继续。”

“我之前也有试图回忆我做了什么，但总是没用，就是觉得很难受，难受到醒来后再也睡不着的那种，好不容易闭上眼睛又掉回去，再惊醒，再睡过去，再惊醒。”

他一边重复着自己的话一边拿手指头晃来晃去，末了又做了开始那个虎口摸眼尾的动作，我意识到这大概是一个习惯性行为，不过因为某种原因不能继续做。

“你近视吗？”

被我突然转移话题的朱一龙也不恼，有些蒙圈的看着我，眼里写满了你问这个干嘛，就差把质疑写在脸上。

“近视。”

“戴眼镜吗？”

“平时只带隐形。”

不应当，我觉得应该补一补这个剧和两人之前的采访，眼前这个兔子一样的人比昨天的那个更像老油条。明明是推眼镜的动作为什么不能做？明明近视为什么说只戴隐形？现在的情况对我很不友好，我看不透这个人，看不出他说话的破绽，甚至猜不到他说话时的情感，挫败感涌上心头，我才突然意识到还没问他的基本信息。

“你今年多大了？”

“昂？二十九了。”

牙关里泄出的一声轻笑就好像在为把我的节奏顺利打乱而自鸣得意，这还真是一个老油条能干出的事。

“你拍戏几年了？”

“快十年了。”

十年啊，以前都没听说过，在娱乐圈摸爬滚打这么久真有可能轻轻松松比过我这个与人心打交道这么久的诊疗师吗？

我感到有些力不从心，本来看见他时和白宇联系在一起的千丝万缕已经在我脑海里化成了一团，纠缠不清，让人心烦意乱。

我开始怀疑他是否真的如白宇所说的慢热幼稚还单纯。

那人端着水杯轻轻吹了口气，摇摇头喝了一口就把杯子又放回了桌面。

很久没有正式问诊的我一时不知道该如何组织接下来的语言，盯着那双桃花眼看了很久才想起这种情况下不能由着他引导对话走向。

他只是做梦，梦醒又想不起内容，根本没有任何有价值的信息点。说了这么多话竟然还没有一个潜意识的动作有嚼头，我回忆那个看起来像是扶眼镜一样的动作，企图在脑海中搜寻些相关点。

我试图给眼前这个人架上一副眼镜。他大约适合那种细边框的眼镜，金色的最好，镜片要大，不然可能显得逼仄，毕竟眼镜的大小要能容下他那双眼睛。

脑海中有了画面，把现在的顺毛梳成三七分，遮一下黑眼圈和眼袋，把眼镜戴上，倒是真很符合白宇口中的文书生的样子。

文书生…白宇…

那个沈巍好像就是这样。

这个动作，是他的吗？

6

比第一天还挫败的送走了朱一龙，我祈求这两天都不要见到他的预约了。知无不言是真的，但绝不是言无不尽，总觉得是点到为止，绝不多说一句话，他到底是害怕我知道什么？又或者是想让我知道什么？

我让助理帮我查找了所有镇魂相关的资料，把自己锁在办公室里熬夜看完了镇魂的小说。

从来没有接触过同性题材小说的我在阅读时深刻体会到了文学与现实的差距。书里的沈巍和赵云澜二人情比金坚，而现实中我上大学调查过的同性恋或双性恋比这个要让人寒心的多。他们愿意爱别人是一码事，别人爱不爱他们又是另一码事，他们相爱是一码事，别人让不让他们相爱又是另一码事。

换句话说，爱或不爱，敢不敢爱，不是他们自己能决定的事。

书里没有看到沈巍扶眼镜的动作，倒是那分有些熟悉心机让我抖了两抖。我安慰自己，什么场面没见过，人物穿越而已，送回去就是了。

但说的轻松，如果真的如我所猜测的那样，真是沈巍上了身，或者是他以任何形式进入了朱一龙本人的生活，我又如何和他做对抗？万年鬼王，算计精明，给我十二个五年都算不过他。

朱一龙本人去了哪里？共生？或者被替代，哪个看起来都不妙。

想到这里我只是希望是他入戏太深，从角色里出不来，不然我根本没办法解决这个问题。

又想起白宇，这两天估计依然难眠，见了朱一龙后我基本上对他的问题有了想法，只不过想要解决还得靠朱一龙这边的突破。

助理给的资料不够多，毕竟刚拍完的剧，能放出来的东西没多少，只能从只言片语中看到一些角色的影子，人设和原著差距如何我不得而知。

我盯着墙上的钟表，还从来没这么烦躁过。

大概真的是沈巍吧，他因为某种原因附在了演员朱一龙身上，大概率化身成为他的一种人格，企图做出一些事情，比如夜晚搅乱他的梦境，醒来时切换回本人的人格才会什么都记不清，所以才会有拍戏和看病时人设不符的感觉吧，所以他才会好不容易来这里治疗却不配合的固执吧，不然能因为什么呢？

我又煮了壶咖啡，吊着我半条命在办公室里接着思考，病历上写的内容一文不值，曾经治好的人的信息也仿佛从我大脑里蒸发了一样没有任何熟悉感，我感觉我对人的感知能力在弱化在消失，我好害怕我一觉睡过去明早就不再是会不科学诊疗的我。

不是因为沈巍又能是谁呢？

我心中泛起一股酸涩，给人治了多少年心病，一点半点的自信和骄傲在别人的质疑中都完全没有减弱，到头来被一个还不知道是什么东西的不知道存不存在的书中角色搞得如此狼狈。

没有头绪，没有方案，没有线索，除了咖啡，什么都没有。我不爱喝咖啡，太苦了，苦的让人难受，放在眼下这种情况哭得让我想找个地方吧自己埋进去，什么杀手锏，什么终极武器，不过是什么都用不上的把戏罢了，连自己的心病都治不了。

果真那句话是对的吧，心理医生最终都会把自己变成心理疾病患者。

我大概已经算病入膏肓。

7

我在办公室里睡到了日上三竿，醒来就看见助理坐在对面的板凳上看着我，他什么都没说，只是拿来预约本。

“今天下午朱一龙还要来。”

昨晚不知道什么时候睡着了，窝在椅子上浑身都不舒服，轻轻动动胳膊就像被人从背后暴打了一顿一样疼痛，实在想不通为什么今天要有人来，要来为什么不来白宇。

我一点都不想在现在这种情况下面对那个朱一龙，或者说，我一点都不想面对沈巍。

中午补了一觉才觉得稍微清醒，我理了理思路，觉得还是不要惊扰那尊大神为好，装作什么都没发现的样子陪他接着玩，也许还能有新的信息点。

我记得书中说沈巍爱好古典事物，就顺手泡了壶茶，点一炷香放在角落，还摆出一幅字挂在墙上。又想起这个沈巍大概是剧版的沈巍，生物工程教授，同样是医学范畴，我没任何胜算。

自暴自弃般迎来了朱一龙，请他坐在对面，拿出病历准备继续。

“请问您这幅字，是哪位大家作的？”

还不等我开口他就注意到了墙上的东西，这种语气的问法让我基本断定这人就是沈巍。毕竟朱一龙好像没有类似的爱好。

“我也不太清楚，怎么？朱老师有兴趣？”

“没有，我只是想起我一个朋友也会写字，刚突然想让他看看罢了。”

他的朋友？是朱一龙的朋友还是沈巍的朋友？

我让助理查过，白宇似乎有书法学习经验，这里的朋友大概会是他。

“你的朋友？方便说一下是谁吗？”

“是我上一部戏的搭档，他会。”

“看来朱老师和他关系很好啊。”

“是，”他抿了口茶，嘴里吃进一片茶叶，皱了皱眉头就咽了下去，“我比较慢热，他带我熟悉了三个月。”

“我当时刚进组，什么人都不认识，和另一个主演打了招呼就不知道要干什么了。”

他抬头看向我，眼神在向我发出问询，我不太理解今天他坦诚的表现，但也不好询问，便点头示意他继续。

“他来和我说，龙哥你平时打游戏吗？我当时一愣，心想这个胡子拉碴的人怎么叫我哥呢？”他没忍住笑声，肩膀都在抖动，看到我的不解他清了清嗓子继续，“结果他说他比我小，我才知道他只是剧方要求留胡子罢了。”

我隐约觉得眼前这个人可能是朱一龙，他不冷，甚至还有点纯真的可爱，尽管话题已经完全偏离了睡眠问题，但我还是想要听下去。

“我们之后就经常在一起对戏，他经常跟别人说我要保护我龙哥，可我明明比他大才对是不是。”

朱一龙往前坐了坐，盯着我手下的病历发呆，嘴里喃喃着我听不清的话，习惯性嗯了一声，才把人从不知道在哪的地方拉回来。

“他胃不太好，又喜欢睡懒觉，我经常去他房间叫他……”

“等等，他没醒你怎么进去的？”

“我有他的房卡，就直接进去了。”

他忽略了我脸上的惊讶继续往下说，手指一下下敲击着桌子好像是在打着节拍。

“我就经常得把人从被窝里扒出来，一边动手还要一边叫他起来，磨磨蹭蹭总是不能按时吃早饭，之后我就包了他三个月的早餐。”

昂起头有些骄傲的看着我，阳光顺着他的睫毛一闪而过，我开始想象他们一起吃早饭时的场景，白宇没睡醒，还迷迷糊糊的搭着朱一龙肩膀，走进一家饭馆要两碗面，可能白宇吃的慢一些，朱一龙就故意放慢速度等他。

“他和我很合拍，只要我敢演他就敢接，他即兴加一段我也能对上，很有默契。”

“有一次我不太舒服，他是第一个发现的，二话不说就给导演请了假把我安顿到房间里，给我量体温还买退烧药。”

“我以为拍一场雨中的戏出来只要赶快把身上擦干就没事，但还是发烧了，他当时第一次骂我。”

我感觉他眼里有眼泪，双手开始在裤子上扣扣索索，这是紧张的表现，可能很快就要说什么重要的线索。

“他骂你什么？”

“……不记得了。他应该骂我了，我记得他骂我了。”

他又开始喃喃自语，我注意听了一会，好像听到了“他没有”三个字。

“那么你们还有什么互动吗？”

“他比我先一天杀青，我送了他杀青的花，他没收。”

“没收？为什么没收？”

“他说，说花太难看，不想收……”

这不正常，怎么说话风向突然变了呢？我看着他的表情，却好像是真真的有这么回事，眼泪已经箭在弦上，只差一步就要决堤。

“他怎么会觉得你给的花难看呢？他不是和你关系很好吗？”

“没有，只是我觉得而已，他有女朋友，我还见过他们以前的照片。”

听到这里我觉得已经明白一些了，白宇对他的态度怎样我不得而知，但凭他把自己和那个不知道是不是女朋友的人作对比，就已经挑明了自己对白宇的态度，那种潜意识里的感情骗得了自己，但骗不了我。

“朱老师，”我把他手中的茶杯拿下来，盯着他笑笑，“你还记得你做了什么梦吗？”

8

把人送走后我开始梳理思路，紧接着明天白宇又会来继续问诊。由于朱一龙潜意识中对白宇的爱意，我已经把这两件事看成了一件，其中必然有着千丝万缕的联系。

有一个先决条件是要清楚的，一个有先例的条件。之前有个来找我的明星，也是晚上睡不着，如何都睡不着，他当时是大明星，来我这里都是从头包到脚鬼鬼祟祟进来的。失眠的原因只有一个，他的粉丝太多了，粉丝过分痴迷于他本人，以至于每天晚上都会有许多人梦到他，也是那个案例让我知道，你失眠，是因为你出现在了别人的梦中。

眼下这两个案例无论如何不能让我不去猜测，是不是朱一龙的梦里有白宇，所以才让白宇彻夜难眠？而朱一龙本人时常被惊醒，醒来却不记得梦的内容，是不是因为让他做梦的是沈巍？

毕竟按白宇的说法，两人的关系真的很好，好到可以在同一间房里打完游戏蒙头就睡，好到互相吃对方剩下的饭菜，他又怎么可能嫌弃朱一龙送他的杀青的花呢？

只有一种可能能解释朱一龙所说的那些，那些是他梦中的场景，所以他才会觉得“醒来很难受”，而在我这里回忆两人的点点滴滴时，因为一些不可抗力将梦境与现实纠缠在一起，而这个不可抗力我把它暂定为，沈巍。

如果不是保密要求，我甚至想把两人一同叫来，面对面谈一次，如果不是职业操守，我可能会直接进入朱一龙的梦中，看看在他睡眠的时候都想到了些什么。

但这些都是不可以的，我只能从两人画风完全不同的只言片语中，尝试拼凑出一个合理且正确的事实。

我开始期待白宇的到来。

9

当我问到他最近睡得怎样时，他还是一脸疲惫的说，没睡着，快进新剧组了，再这样下去他的身体可吃不消。

“你上个戏的搭档叫朱一龙是吧？”

他吓了一跳，几乎要从板凳上蹦起来，“你还是用你能力偷窥了？！”

“……我不可以查资料吗？你说的网上都能查到的。”

“啊抱歉抱歉，我激动了，您继续问。”

我把窗户开了条缝，房间里开了空调还是有些闷，压得人有些喘不过气。

“你杀青的时间是比你龙哥早一天吗？”

“对啊。”

“你收他送的花了吗？”

闻言他不说话了，有些颓丧的一口喝完了杯子里的水，细长的手指拿着空杯子打转，一边看着上面的花纹一边回我，“我倒是想收到他送的花啊，”他放下杯子，抬头看着我，眼睛里湿漉漉的，不知道是哪来的眼泪，“可他没给啊。都是剧组统一给的，没什么意思。”

我得到了想要的答案，从旁边给他抽了一张纸示意他擦一擦已经淌到嘴边的眼泪，“好喝吗？咸不咸？”

“不咸，”他砸吧两下嘴，回味似的顿了两秒，“苦的。”

我一时不知该怎么安慰，只能顺着现在的问题接着问，“你也喜欢他吗？”

刚一出口我就后悔了，我竟然一激动用成了也喜欢。

他大概是注意到了这个用词，怔住了，卫生纸还粘在脸上，“你说，也？”

头一次在工作中犯这种错误的我已经无地自容，眼前人咄咄逼人的问句让我又不敢逃离，可他却好像没打算为难我，耸耸肩说道，“是啊，他那么好，谁不喜欢他？”

“剧组里他最安静，但就属他人缘最好，礼貌又体贴，有时候还带点小幽默。”

“没人不喜欢我龙哥的。”

他起身走到窗前，拉着窗帘左右摇晃，“之前有一次我叫他来打游戏，打了两局我就困了，跟他说我去洗个澡，出来的时候他已经走了，把房间都整的整整齐齐，我才能直接睡个好觉。”

“我拉着他玩平衡车，我让他教我，他也二话不说就让我学了，还在地上护着我怕我摔下去。”

“但他不知道我其实会啊。”

这种幼稚的把戏让我想起学生时代曾经拿着自己已经做了很多遍的题去问自己喜欢的女生，非要缠着人家讲题时的样子应该就和当时的白宇一样，充满期待又小心翼翼。

他应该也是喜欢朱一龙的吧。

只是不敢说罢了。

只是比朱一龙本人的状态要好些，没被什么不可抗力操控罢了。

10

作为一个彻底的旁观者，我听本人讲故事都只能听个八分真切，当局者迷旁观者清，我分清楚这些尚且不易，更不用说当事人，如果不是这其中牵涉的真情太深以至于直接影响了睡眠，估计过很久都不会发现。

我第一次在非预约时间拨通了患者的电话，朱一龙的声音在电话那头显得格外动听。

“朱老师很抱歉打扰您，但是有些事我想确认一下。”

“您说，我尽力回答。”

“那好，您杀青前真的送白宇花了吗？”

“……送了。”

“花是你本人买的吗？”

“不是，剧组统一给的。”

接近了。

“他收了吗？”

“收了。”那边顿了几秒，“他还让我摸了他的胡子。”

“那你上次和我说的几句话为什么和这个不一样呢？”

“上次？”

果不其然，他忘记了，他忘记自己上次说过什么话了。

“对，上次你和我说，他嫌弃你送的花丑，没收。”

“你还哭了。”

“你满脸都写着遗憾，仿佛那花送不出去你就不算真正杀青一样。”

“所以，现在，请你告诉我，你能想起你做梦都梦到些什么吗？”

电话那边是盲音，我听不到他的声音，但听到我的声音好像在说，你需要给自己一个解释。

这话是给他说的吧，却让我听见了。

11

当天晚上朱一龙就打电话给我说要过来一趟，我欣然答应，事到如今情况已经明晰，活在自己创造的妄自菲薄的世界中的人终于肯打破这个结界，他要来，我自然会尽我所能把他彻底从里面拯救出来。

爱上一个人后，灵魂便低到尘埃里。总看见对方的好，就总想着自己配不上他。

哪里有什么沈巍，哪里又有什么不可抗力，只是他把沈巍那点对心爱之人的敬畏和对自己的厌弃拿捏的一点不差，以至于杀青了也没能把三个月时间刻在自己内心的那种卑微成功抹去，反而转加在自己对白宇的感情上，自知无果便一低再低，竟然凭空生出一种幻想来，专门存放那些令人心碎的想法，混合着梦境一起，把自己逼上几乎无路可退的境地，如果不是来这里，恐怕要憋出毛病。

他确实需要给自己一个解释。

解释自己觉得模糊不清的爱意，和自觉配不上那人的潜意识。

但认清现实并不容易，逃避就显得熟门熟路，不然他也不会在进门看见房间内除了我以外还有个白宇时想要扭头就走。

我并没有起身去拦，因为坐在沙发上被我晾了半小时的人自然会去拦他。

白宇也约在了今晚，他说要和我好好谈谈。

只不过我放了他进来，却没让他说话，开始他还有些生气，后来索性拿了手机刷。

直到刚刚看见朱一龙他才反应过来，我这半小时到底是在等什么。

等一个解释罢了。

等他把人从外面带回来时已经是十分钟之后，从朱一龙脸上的泪痕和有些乱的发型来看整个过程并不轻松。我甚至都能听到他们的对话，放开我，让我走，之类的，如果不是我坚信白宇也还保留着赵云澜的性格的话，我十分担心他真的会直接放朱一龙离开。

“你们坐。”我给两人倒了水，却统一放在了朱一龙这边。

他讶异地看着我，在我眼神的督促下迟疑着把水递给了对面坐着的人。

“谢谢龙哥。”

“不谢。”

“你看，我龙哥总是这么高冷，和我说话就只说几个字。”白宇扭头朝我抱怨，一脸我就说吧的样子。

反观朱一龙，则是一脸又开始了是吗的表情，咬紧牙关挤出几个字，“你走开，我哪有？”

“你明明就有，你就是嫌弃我话多。”

“我真的没有啊小白。”

这应该就是两人的剧组日常，我有些不情愿的接受了两个各自揣着心思却还和对方互啄的人的幼稚鬼设定。

“咳，我得强调一下，既然都来了这，就得守我的规矩。”

“你们知道为什么我会让你们见面吗？”

“因为你们的病情有着紧密的联系，我需要一个时间让你们共同完成最后一次诊疗。”

“朱老师？你有在听我说话吗？”

我推了推正聚精会神看着对面人的朱一龙，对打扰他欣赏白老师的眉眼表示了深深的歉意，移开了视线的他倒是知道害羞了，红色立马爬上了耳尖。

“白老师，你能重复一下你的睡眠问题吗？”

“我就是失眠，晚上失眠。”

“朱老师呢？”

“昂，我，我就是老做梦，惊醒，再做梦，再惊醒，就是永远都想不起来做了什么梦。”

“真的想不起来吗？”

他看了眼对面表情有些紧张的白宇，慌忙移开视线看向我，“想不太起来。”

“朱老师，你说过要配合的。”

“龙哥你听话，乖啊。”

“……”

12

后来的对话如何展开我已经记不清楚，唯独记得最后两人视我为无物的那个吻。

我坐在诊疗室里盯着那本写了两页的病历放空心思，想起之前在这里度过的那个近乎令人崩溃的晚上，想起我以为存在的沈巍，我突然就笑了。

他们给了自己的感情一个解释，我是不是也该给自己一个解释。

为什么明明具有“不科学诊疗”的技能，又要严格遵守让患者自己说出来的职业道德？说什么我拯救那些人，不过是他们自救罢了。

让他们自己说出每一个问题的答案，看似是在回答我，实则是在回答他们自己，答案于我无用，但对他们来说，一个个叠加在一起，足以解开困扰自己的那个心结，事实摆在那里，解释就显得顺理成章。

此时那些有的没的技能也就没那么重要了，只是些辅助型工具，并不是我“作弊”的利器，更不是我成功的“秘方”，我能做到的，从来都不只是反科学，同行能做到的，我做的比他们更好。

这时我才明白那天电话中的那个声音：你需要给自己一个解释。

每个人都需要。

解释一下自己心结形成的原因，顺便解一下心结。

13

把原来的不科学诊疗招牌换掉已经一年之久，来我这里咨询的人却是有增无减，自从假期看了镇魂后我才真正把两个人的感情透过镜头分析了一遍，确实爱得毫无杂质，也毫无保留。

那天我看到朱一龙登上幻乐之城的舞台，画满油彩的脸是遮不住的万种情深。回播录屏时我注意到最开头的那句话，不免觉得好笑：

能梦见你是我的过人之处。

你是否还记得曾经梦里出现的他让你将近一个月时间没睡个好觉。

后来一次白宇的那句“希望你梦里有我”让我真正对两人隐晦但肆无忌惮的爱意看了透彻，就好像是在同恋人一起和我对暗号，暗戳戳但明晃晃的炫耀大概只有我知道其中的言外之意。

只要是你给予的，我都甘之如饴。

fin

假期回顾两人去年各种视频时的脑洞

希望你梦里有我

能梦见你是我的过人之处

搭配上失眠是因为出现在别人梦中

那简直甜哭我

文中不科学的部分全是我瞎编

大家要相信科学

嗯

笔芯(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
